L A U N D R Y
by mongbeew
Summary: Kau membangunkanku malam-malam begini untuk menemanimu mencuci baju? -Kyungsoo / Diam dan temani aku. Atau akan ku hajar kau disini. -Jongin / EXO / KaiSoo / mature


**LAUNDRY**

kim jongin | do kyungsoo

_**mature**_ \- _**no children **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**enjoy the story~ **

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun merasakan goyangan pada tubuhnya. Matanya hanya terbuka setengah karena kantuk dan lelah masih menyerangnya. Tiga ronde yang dilaluinya dengan Jongin sore tadi menguras tenaganya. Membuatnya tertidur lebih awal.

"Hyung, bangunlah." Suara Jongin terdengar ditelinganya. Kyungsoo berusaha membuka lebar matanya. Namun gagal. Matanya masih berat, tak bisa terbuka sempurna.

"Ini jam berapa Jongin?" dengan mata yang masih terbuka setengahnya, Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya. Namun belum sempurna tubuhnya berada dalam posisi duduk, Kyungsoo sudah diseret oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang masih mengantuk dan lelah hanya membiarkan Jongin menyeretnya entah kemana. Lagipula dia tak punya tenaga untuk memberontak.

"Temani aku mencuci bajuku, hyung." Suara Jongin terdengar kembali ditelinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk, belum sepenuhnya mencerna ucapan Jongin.

Kyungsoo langsung berhenti berjalan saat otaknya benar-benar mencerna ucapan Jongin. Jongin ikut berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Melihat Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Kau.. Kau bilang apa tadi? Menemanimu mencuci baju?" Kyungsoo melihat sekelilingnya. Terdapat empat buah mesin cuci yang berjejer rapi di sebelah kanan ruangan. Dan dua kursi panjang di seberangnya. Jongin menyeretnya ke _laundry room_ asrama mereka.

"Tapi jam berapa sekarang Jongin?"

"Sekarang? Jam sebelas lebih dua puluh lima menit." Jongin mulai memasukkan pakaian kotornya kedalam mesin cuci yang terletak di paling pojok, jauh dari pintu.

"Malam? Atau siang?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah seperti orang bodoh. Mata membulat melhat sekitarnya.

"Tentu saja malam. Kau pikir ini sudah siang di keesokan harinya?"

"Hah? Kau membangunkanku malam-malam begini untuk menemanimu mencuci baju? Kau mengganggu tidurku, keparat." Kyungsoo membalikkan badan untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, saat dirasanya sebuah benda terlempar ke arah belakang kepalanya dan terjatuh di sebelah kakinya. _Jongin's underwear._

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Jongin. Dan yang lihatnya adalah Jongin yang sudah _full naked_. Polos. Tanpa apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" alis Kyungsoo terangkat sebelah. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan kekasih bodoh dan mesumnya itu.

"Men-cu-ci ba-ju. Sini, ambilkan _underwear_ku." Jongin berkacak pinggang dengan memasang wajah angkuhnya. Memancing emosi Kyungsoo.

"Sialan! Kau pikir aku pembantumu!" Kyungsoo memungut _underwear_ Jongin dan berjalan mendekatinya. Lalu melampar _underwear_ itu tepat di wajah Jongin. "Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa besok pagi."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi? Tetap disini. Temani aku." Jongin mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo sebelum pria kecil itu pergi. Kembali meyeretnya duduk setelah memasukkan potongan terakhir bajunya –_underwear_\- dan menyetel mesin cucinya.

"Jongin lepas! Aku mau tidur." Kyungsoo berontak. Memukul-mukul lengan Jongin dengan tangannya yang bebas dari cengkraman Jongin.

"Diam dan temani aku. Atau akan ku _hajar_ kau disini." Kyungsoo diam mendengar nada bicara Jongin yang tegas dan menuntut itu. Lebih baik dia menemani Jongin daripada harus dihajar Jongin lagi. _Hole_nya masih perih, kalian tau.

"Tunggulah. Kau tidak perlu menunggu lama karena aku tidak mencuci banyak baju." Cengkraman ditangan Kyungsoo Jongin lepaskan. Tangannya kini sibuk dengan ponselnya. Menjalankan aplikasi pemutar lagu untuk menemani mereka berdua. _Bang Bang_ dari Jessie J mengalun dari ponselnya.

"Kenapa harus semalam ini sih mencuci bajunya? Besok siang kan bisa."

"Aku tidak punya baju bersih untuk ku pakai besok."

"Kan aku sudah bilang padamu kemarin. Cuci baju mu sebelum kau kehabisan stock baju bersih. Kau sih tidak menurut."

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih? Sudah sini tidur sebentar, katanya kau mengantuk. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah selesai." Jongin menyenderkan kepala Kyungsoo ke bahunya. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak tega membangunkan Kyungsoo dan memintanya untuk menemaninya mencuci baju. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Jongin tidak suka sendirian. Harus ada yang menemaninya.

Seharusnya perkataan Jongin itu akan terdengar manis jika diucapkan dengan lembut. Tapi malah terdengar menyebalkan karena Jongin mengucapkannya dengan nada bicara yang memerintah.

Kyungsoo menggurutu tidak jelas mendengarnya. Kyungsoo lebih tua dari Jongin, tapi kenapa bocah itu selalu menggunakan nada bicara memerintah seperti itu kepadanya? _Menyebalkan sekali_, batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja setelahnya. Dia tidak ingin ribut-ribut dengan Jongin di jam segini.

Mata Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat. Dan pandangannya berhenti pada _penis_ Jongin. _Penis_ Jongin yang besar dan panjang itu terkulai lemas, tidak seperti sore tadi yang berdiri tegak dan bersemangat membobol lubangnya.

Ide nakal muncul di kepala Kyungsoo. Dia ingin balas dendam pada Jongin karena menyeretnya ke _laundry room_ dan memaksanya untuk menemani Jongin mencuci baju. Dan _penis _Jongin itulah yang akan Kyungsoo jadikan alat balas dendam.

.

.

.

Perlahan, tangan Kyungsoo bergerak menuju _penis_ Jongin. Ujung jari telunjuknya ia biarkan bergerak diatas kulit _penis_ Jongin. Sedikit mengusap _penis_ yang masih _tidur_ itu.

"Apa yang kau la-" ucapan Jongin terhenti saat tiba-tiba tangan Kyungsoo memeluk _penis_nya. Mengocoknya cepat, diselingi dengan remasan-remasan kecil pada _penis_nya.

"Aku bosan. Aku ingin bermain, Jongin." Kyungsoo masih mengocok penis Jongin cepat. Satu tangannya kini mencubit bola kembar Jongin. Membuat nafas Jongin memberat.

"Kyungh soo.. Hentikanhh ahh…"

"Kau yakin ingin berhenti?" Bukannya berhenti, Kyungsoo malah mempercepat kocokannya, dan merubah cubitan di bola kembar Jongin menjadi remasan. Kyungsoo juga meniup ujung penis Jongin yang mulai mengeluarkan _precum_.

"Anghh hisap saja Kyungh. Aahhn…." Tangan Jongin mendorong kepala Kyungsoo untuk lebih dekat dengan penisnya. Kyungsoo yang mengerti, langsung saja membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan melahap separuh _penis_ Jongin yang sudah menegang.

Kyungsoo melakukan _blow job_ yang sudah sering ia lakukan. Kali ini, Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat melakukannya. Kyungsoo sangat –terlalu- aktif menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap _penis_ Jongin. Semaikn membuat Jongin mengerang keenakan.

Untuk memudahkan tugasnya, Kyungsoo berjongkok didepan _penis_ Jongin. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengocok separuh _penis_ Jongin ia singkirkan, untuk memudahkannya melahap seluruh _penis_ Jongin.

Kyungsoo menepuk paha Jongin. Mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk membuka pahanya lebih lebar. Jongin menurut. Membuka pahanaya selebar yang ia bisa untuk memudahkan Kyungsoo meng-_service_nya.

Tangan Kyungsoo yang kini menganggur, mengusap paha dalam Jongin. Dari pangkal paha sampai ke belakang lutut Jongin. Terus menerus. Dengan kecepatan konstan.

Jongin menggigil merasakan kelembutan tangan Kyungsoo di bagian _sensitive _tubuhnya. _Penis_nya berkedut keras. Siap mengeluarkan spermanya. Jongin berusaha menahan spermanya untuk tidak segera keluar, karena tidak biasanya Jongin akan _datang_ secepat ini. Kyungsoo sangat aktif melayaninya. Mungkin itu yang membuat Jognin datang secepat ini.

Sekuat tenaga Jongin menahan ledakan spermanya. Tapi sia-sia. Semua yang Kyungsoo lakukan membuat spermanya keluar lebih cepat dan lebih banyak. Hingga tak tertampung di mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menelan setengah sperma Jongin yang ada di mulutnya. Dan sisanya, ia salurkan ke Jongin lewat ciuman.

Ciuman mereka berubah menjadi sangat panas. Jongin dan Kyungsoo berebut menjadi pemenang dalam pertarungan lidah yang terjadi di dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Dan Jonginlah yang menang. Dalam ronde ini. Jongin menyesap lidah Kyungsoo kuat. Membuat Kyungsoo melenguh.

Ronde kedua pertarungan lidah dimulai. Pertarungan kali ini sama ketatnya dengan ronde sebelumnya. Tak ada yang mau kalah dalam pertarungan ini.

Sementara lidah mereka sibuk bertarung, tangan mereka sibuk mengusap sisi tubuh pasangan masing-masing. Kyungsoo mengusap _nipples_ Jongin pelan. Merangsang dua tonjolan itu untuk mengeras. Sama halnya Jongin, tangannya sibuk mengusap kasar _nipples_ Kyungsoo dari balik baju Kyungsoo.

Tangannya Kyungsoo bergerak turun. Mengelus _abs_ Jongin yang terbentuk sempurna. Menggelitik pusar Jongin dengan mengeluar-memasukkan ujung jarinya ke lubang pusar Jongin.

Tangan Jongin juga bergerak turun. Meremas bokong berisi Kyungsoo. Terkadang jarinya ia biarkan bergerak naik turun diantara belahan bokong Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Merasakan tangan Jongin di bokongnya, Kyungsoo menghentikan ciuman dan kegiatannya bermain-main dengan pusar Jongin. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat kaki Jongin sebatas dada. Membuat lubang Jongin terpampang. Bisa dilihat Kyungsoo lubang Jongin yang sempit dan berkedut.

"Angkat kakimu seperti ini. Tahan dengan tanganmu, okay?"

"Hah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" _Smirk_ Kyungsoo tunjukkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Dan setelahnya, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar pekikan Jongin saat lidahnya menerobos lubang Jongin.

"Ahhn Kyungsoohh!"

Kyungsoo dengan semangat memaju mundurkan lidahnya di lubang Jongin. _Ahh jadi begini rasanya menjadi pembobol_, batin Kyungsoo senang.

Jongin semakin mendesah saat lidah Kyungsoo keluar masuk di lubangnya dengan cepat. Jari-jarinya menjambak rambut Kyungsoo. Menyalurkan kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

Lelah mengeluar-masukkan lidahnya di lubang Jongin, Kyungsoo bangkit untuk mencium Jongin. Lidahnya kembali mengajak lidah Jongin untuk bertarung. Jongin meladeni ajakan Kyungsoo dengan semangat hingga tidak sadar jika dua jari Kyungsoo sudah berputar-putar disekeliling lubangnya, siap untuk memasukinya.

Saat Jongin mendapatkan lidah Kyungsoo dan akan menyesapnya, dua jari Kyungsoo dibawah sana ia lesakkan ke lubang ketat Jongin. Membuat Jongin terpekik dan melepaskan lidah Kyungsoo.

"Akhh! Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Air mata menggenang di mata Jongin. Mata elang itu menyiratkan kesakitan saat Kyungsoo menggerakkan jarinya di lubang Jongin.

"Ssshh tenang Jongin, rilex. Aku hanya memperkosamu saja. Kau tak akan hamil. Tenang saja. Sekarang rilex dan nikmati saja, okay?" satu tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambut Jongin yang sudah basah oleh keringat, menenangkannya. Dan tangannya yang lain, tetap memaju mundurkan jarinya di lubang Jongin.

"Bangsat kau Do Kyungsoo!"

Tepat setelah Jongin mengutuk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memasukkan satu jari tambahan di lubang Jongin. Jongin meringis merasakan lubangnya yang sakit karena dibobol Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap marah pada Kyungsoo, mencoba untuk menghentikan aksi pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Tapi yang Jongin dapat malah senyum malaikat tak berdosa milik Kyungsoo. Dan gerakan maju mundur jari Kyungsoo yang semakin cepat.

"Aahh di situuh! Bangsathh tusuk lebihh dalam di situhh Kyunghh. Ouh ahhh.."

Kyungsoo berhasil menemukan prostat Jongin. Tapi untuk menjalankan misi balas dendamnya, Kyungsoo berpura-pura tidak mengetahui letak prostat Jongin. Malah dia menusukkan jarinya di tempat lain.

"Dimana? Disini? Atau disini?"

"Ahh lebihh ke kananhh.. Ahh cepathh" Kyungsoo mematuhi perintah Jongin. Jarinya ia tusukkan ke arah kanan. Namun terlalu ke kanan.

"Disini Jongin?"

"Lebihh ke kiri sedikithh. Ouh yesh! There! Ahhh tusuk lebih cepath sayanghh" Desahan Jongin semakin keras saat jari Kyungsoo benar-benar menusuk prostatnya.

Karena ingin segera menuntaskan aksi pemerkosaan ini, Jongin sengaja mengocok penisnya sendiri. Merangsang spermanya agar segera keluar. Kyungsoo yang melihat tangan Jongin mengocok penisnya sendiri, menyingkirkan tangan itu dan menggantinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Jongin yang menganggur menggunakan tangannya untuk meremas dan memelintir _nipples_nya sendiri.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kepalanya. Merasakan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Mulutnya terbuka dengan desahan yang terus keluar.

Melihat moment yang langka ini, Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel Jongin yang tergeletak disamping Jongin. Satu tangannya yang menganggur mencari aplikasi kamera di ponsel Jongin. Setelah menemukannya, Kyungsoo mengambil _close-up _wajah Jongin yang mendongak penuh kenikmatan. Lalu Kyungsoo mengambil gambar _full body_ Jongin, dan terakhir Kyungsoo menghidupkan _video mode_ untuk merekam keadaan Jongin saat ini.

Jongin tidak sadar jika Kyungsoo sudah mengambil foto-foto dirinya bahkan mengambil videonya saat ini, karena terlalu berkonsentrasi pada kenikmatan yang dia dapat.

"Ahh Kyunghh akhh aku ~ Ahh I amh close ahh…" Bisa dirasakan Kyungsoo, penis Jongin yang semakin membesar dan berkedut ganas. Saat itu juga Kyungsoo mendengar bunyi _click_ dari mesin cuci yang menandakan bahwa cucian Jongin sudah selesai.

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin singkat. Lalu mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubang Jongin dan menghentikan kocokannya di penis Jongin. Jongin segera membuka matanya saat merasakan tangan-tangan Kyungsoo tidak lagi bekerja di penis dan lubangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin menatap heran Kyungsoo yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Aku? Aku mau pergi. Mesin cucinya sudah berhenti. Cucianmu sudah selesai." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mesin cuci. Benar. Mesin cucinya sudah berhenti berputar. Dan cuciannya sudah selesai. Jadi…

"Jadi aku boleh pergi kan? Bye Jongin ~ Sampai jumpa besok pagi."

Jongin hanya menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar jika Kyungsoo meninggalkannya saat dirinya akan mencapai klimaks.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO! BANGSAT KAU!"

Kyungsoo terkikik mendengar teriakan Jongin yang memekakkan telinga. Dan tawanya menyembur saat melihat foto close-up Jongin yang diambilnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

_the end _

* * *

_apa ini? aku juga gag tau -_-_

_diperkenankan untuk memberi komen._

_please write, whether you like it or not. _

_thanks for reading xD_


End file.
